I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclosure mechanism used on packaging to contain free flowing materials, powders, pellets, liquids and the like. The packaging of the present invention is primarily constructed from polyolefin derived materials (polyethylene, nylon, polypropylene, EVOH, PET etc) but may include cellulose derived materials including but not limited to cellophane, kraft paper, etc. The packaging of the present invention typically includes lay flat bags, standup pouches, stackable bags including but not limited to the U-Pack or Gambo pack.
The present invention relates to the art of making bags reclosable. The present invention is capable of storing products including flowable products but not limited to dry products such as grass seed, cat litter, pet food, powders, nuts, spices, flowable matter, etc. Packaging of various types such as layflat bags, standup pouches, U-Pack's, Gambo style bags typically do not have any reclosure features beyond zippers (press to close or slider zippers) or stick down sticky tapes. Such packaging suffers due to the difficulty in resealing such reclosure features. One of the disadvantages of these packages is that once the package has been opened for dispensing part of the contents, resealing the package to retain freshness, taste and for retaining the contents against spillage is difficult and at least haphazard. Many of the reclosure devices also become fouled or clogged with the contents within the package which in turn renders the reclosure ineffective.
II. Description of the Known Art
The rigid reclosure on flexible packaging of the present invention is especially adapted for resealing packaging. The present invention provides easier access and easier ability to reclose the packaging. The simplified reclosure of the present invention preserves freshness of the contents and allows for the user to close the packaging to prevent spillage. The present invention also provides a more compact design that increases the user's ability to stack the packaging. The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages of the known art. Therefore, the present invention is needed to provide a simpler reclosure system.